Dragon Scales
by Rusty14
Summary: The gang stumbles upon a group of eggs and when they hatch they prove to be dragon eggs. Raising them and also being trained to be Riders by others chooses to be a problem when an ancient enemy wanting to turn dragons evil tries for their young dragons. On hiatus for the moment.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER_****: I DON'T own YU-Gi-Oh of course.**

**Name: Dragon Scales**

**Anime: GX**

**Beta'd by: Unbeta'd**

**Chapter rating: K**

**Genre: Adventure/General**

**Pairing(s):**

**Unknown for now**

**_Summary_****: **The gang stumbles upon a group of eggs and when they hatch they prove to be dragon eggs. Raising them and also being trained to be Riders by others choses to be a problem when an ancient enemy wanting to turn dragons evil tries for their young dragons.

* * *

Chapter One

"Sy? Sy where are you?" Jesse's voice called out to his friend as the group searched for their little friend.

Syrus slowly looked around him and saw a bunch of rocks clumped together. How did he get here? Oh yeah he tripped and fell when he and his friends were exploring a part of the island that was supposed to not allow students around.

"Down here guys" Syrus called out when he came closer to the odd shaped rocks. A few rocks tumbled in with the others as Jaden smacked his head on a rock.

"How you even do that is beyond me" Blair said to him as he nodded rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey what do you have there Sy?" Alexis asked the bluenette who shrugged.

"I don't know, I think they're rocks but they look odd" Syrus said as Jesse came forward with Chazz.

Jesse took one of the rocks and examined it. "Those look like veins almost right?" Jesse asked as Chazz examined one himself.

"Looks like it" Chazz mumbled. Syrus realized that the light blue almost white started to shudder as he picked it up. Cracking caught everyone's attention when Jaden, Blair, Alexis and Atticus picked up a rock each.

"Come on we can take them back to our dorms" Alexis said as she carefully got out of cave before helping everyone else out so they wouldn't drop the rocks.

Once everyone was situated in Jaden, Syrus and Jesse's dorm, Syrus and Jesse were sitting on Syrus' bed, Jaden on his desk chair, Alexis and Atticus on the floor, Chazz was standing leaning against a wall while Blair was sitting next to his legs on the floor; everyone had the rocks in their laps and were talking to each other.

Syrus though looked down at his rock as it started shaking; Jesse noticed his doing the same. "What the?" He mumbled as they placed the rocks on the ground.

Slowly the rocks began to crack and tails started coming out with scales and barbs on the tail. "Wow" Jaden said as the creatures finished pushing their ways through the eggs.

"Dragons" Alexis said breathlessly. She turned onto her knees to look at them with Blair.

The hatchling from the dark red egg's appearance had most of it's scales were black, shadowing red ones that run down it's back and neck. It's wings and frills are black-red mix, down to the wing-bones which are black; it had orange/red eyes. **(1)**

The one from the yellow/gold egg's appearance was majority of it's scales are golden, with cream colored markings under it's neck and tail, while it's horns and spines are white. It's wings are red orange, with black tints along the bones, the eyes were a sharp yellow. **(2)**

The one from the green/dark emerald egg's appearance was most of it's scales are emerald green, with a few bronze scales on the underside of it's neck and tail. It's frills and wings are yellow-orange colored, becoming a darker green near the wing-bones, with emerald green eyes. **(3)**

From the deep blue egg's appearance was the top scales of it's body was blue sapphire color while the underbelly was silver/yellow, with two small blue stubs of horns on it's head with silver frills surrounding it's cheekbones and behind it's ears. Running down it's spine were blue stubs of spikes all the way down to it's tail, along with spike stubs on the backs of it's legs. It's wings were blue sapphire with light blue eyes. **(4)**

The pure white egg's appearance was completely white scales all over, had spike stubs running from the top of it's head to the tip of it's tail. With some spike stubs around it's cheeks, with the bat like wings, long snout and crystal white eyes. **(5)**

The pitch black/purple tint egg's appearance was dark purple/black on it's back with a lighter dark shade of purple on it's belly. With stubs running down it's spine, a frill surrounding it's head with stubs around it's cheeks and bumps along it's muzzle. Yellow/gold sharp eyes narrowed. **(6)**

And the last one from a lighter green egg was one with dark green scales on the top and a much lighter green on the bottom scales. It had two small growing horns on it's temples, with stubs going down to the beginning of it's tail and as spike stubs fanned out around it's head. They could see the bone in the bat-like wings and light orange/yellow eyes. **(7)**

"Wow" Jaden said in awe as the dragons looked around them, they were small like Pharaoh, had long tails and large wings with their tiny bodies.

"I can't believe it. Those rocks were eggs, dragon eggs" Alexis said as a light green dragon came up and sat in front of her watching her. She carefully reached out and rubbed the dragon's nose causing it to trill in happiness.

One by one they came up to the kids and sat in front of them; the red one came up to Jaden, the white one came up to Syrus, the yellow one came up to Jesse, the darker green one came up to Atticus, the blue went up to Blair and the black one came up to Chazz.

"This is amazing" Blair said as the blue one climbed carefully into her lap.

Alexis had looked outside to realize what the time was. "Hey guys we need to go, curfew's coming up soon" she said as they picked their dragons up.

"Yeah we'll figure everything out tomorrow okay?" Atticus said as they agreed and walked out, leaving Jaden, Syrus and Jesse in their dorm with their dragons.

"Night guys" Syrus said as he curled up under his blankets with his dragon.

"Night Sy" Jesse said as Jaden was already in bed with his on his pillow.

* * *

**End of first chapter hope you liked it.**

**Here are the dragon ideas I don't own them except in this story**

**(1) gameofthrones. wikia wiki /File: Season_4_ Drogon_and _Dany .jpg**

**(2) gameofthrones .wikia wiki / File: Viserion. png**

**(3) gameofthrones. wikia wiki / File :Rhaegal .png**

**(4) benwootten .deviantart art / Blue- Dragon- 118573148**

**(5) withfriendship user / vinus / european- dragon. php**

**(6) 2. bp. blogspot - v7bADctGI4Y/ UYwFeIGSm8I / AAAAAAAAAFY / _bO5NXFi –eg / s1600 / Greek + Dragons .jpg**

**(7) www . deviantart art / The – green – dragon - 131419430**

**I'm also trying to figure out dragon names for them**

_**~Rusty14~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER_****: Chapter One**

**Name: Dragon Scales**

**Anime: GX**

**Beta'd by: Unbeta'd**

**Chapter rating: K**

**Genre: Adventure/General**

**Pairing(s):**

**Unknown for now**

**_Summary_****: **The gang stumbles upon a group of eggs and when they hatch they prove to be dragon eggs. Raising them and also being trained to be Riders by others choses to be a problem when an ancient enemy wanting to turn dragons evil tries for their young dragons.

**I hope the names are good**

* * *

Chapter Two

"Jaden. Jaden come on wake up." A voice started calling to the sleeping brunette, while something was bouncing on his back.

"Come on it's the weekend" Jaden mumbled into the pillow as he burrowed under his blankets again.

"Jaden wake up" the voice was right next to his ear causing him to jump and hit his head. There was a chuckle after that, Jaden saw what was on him, it was the black dragon from last night.

"What the? Who was talking to me?" Jaden asked confused as he sat up.

"It was me Jaden, I talked" the dragon said as Jaden looked at him in alarmed.

"Am I actually conscious?" Jaden asked as he sat up with the dragon in his lap.

"No we're conscious too Jay" Jesse said as he and Syrus had their dragons on their shoulders. "Yeah Awai woke me up that way and giving me a small shock" Jesse said as they said yellow dragon nodded.

"A shock? Wait a minute I thought dragons breathed fire" Jaden questioned as he got down from his bed.

"No Jaden only fire dragons breathe fire" Awai said as Jaden nodded. "There are a total of seven types of dragons; Fire, Lightning, Ice, Forest, Earth, Water and Dark" Awai explained.

"Hang on wouldn't Forest be the same as Earth?" Jaden asked as his dragon flew down to be with the other two.

"No Jaden, forest types live in forests while Earth types blend in more with rocks than actual trees" his dragon explained. From the sound he could tell it was a girl dragon, "oh please excuse me I am known as Akari, I'm a Fire dragon."

"I'm Awai, I'm a Lightning dragon" Awai said as he piped up.

"And I am Rin, I'm an Ice dragon" Rin said as she lifted her head.

"Do you know the other's types?" Jesse asked them as Rin nodded.

"The one with your dark haired friend she is a Dark dragon, Kurai" Rin started.

"The one with the bluenette is Ren he's a Water dragon" Awai said next.

"And the last two are Tenchi he's a Forest dragon with the light haired girl, Daichi he's an Earth dragon he's with the last boy" Akari finished for them.

"Wow" Jaden said as they heard a knock on the door. The three dragons hid quickly under a bed as Syrus opened it. Blair was ringing out her hair as Alexis picked leaves out of her hair.

"What in the world happened to you guys?" Jaden asked as Blair sighed.

"Ren decided to wake me up with a ball of water dropped on my head" she said as they walked in.

"And Tenchi woke me up by making my plants go haywire" Alexis said as Atticus plucked a few leaves in the back of her hair off.

"Yikes" Jesse said as the other four flew down to the three. "Did they talk to you yet?" Jesse asked as they nodded.

"Yeah, wasn't that a surprise" Atticus said as they situated themselves around the room again.

"So there is a total of seven types right Awai?" Syrus asked as the dragon nodded.

"Yes Syrus, there are only seven that I know of, there could be more but I can't be sure" Awai said as they nodded.

"Oh well it's still cool" Jaden said as Akari climbed into his lap. He started to stroke her head careful of the growing spikes, she trilled happily at the sensation.

* * *

"Okay night guys" Syrus said as he closed the door.

"Night everyone" Jaden said as he and Akari got into bed.

"Night" Jesse said as they all went to sleep.

_-Dream-_

_Growling could be heard all around Jaden turned around, "hello, anyone there?" He called out nervously. He felt hot air on the back of his neck._

"_Jaden… help me…" a familiar voice called out. He quickly turned around and came face-to-face with a dragon. Only this one had black eyes it was huge! "Jaden" that voice, "Jaden help me" he knew that voice. It was Akari, and she was pleading for help, but why? Jaden carefully reached out to stroke her nose._

"_What are you waiting for?! Get rid of him!" A voice shouted from behind them, Akari's eyes dilated immediately as she stood up away from Jaden and opened her mouth with a growl._

_-End-_

Jaden shot up in shock from his pillow, "Jaden? Are you okay?" Akari asked as she lifted her head up from the pillow. He couldn't think of her becoming like that, she seemed too sweet to attack anyone or be evil.

"Yeah Akari, I'm alright" Jaden said as he laid back down. She curled up to him trilling happily. _'I hope nothing bad happens to her'_he thought as he closed his eyes going to sleep.

* * *

"Is he awake? Is he, is he?" An energetic voice asked as a chuckle was answered.

"I don't know Awai, but I think he is, his eye's twitching, Jay? Come on Jay wake up it's time for class" he heard Jesse say.

Jaden groaned as something pounced on him, "what the? Awai what are you doing bouncing on me?" Jaden asked as he opened an eye to see the male dragon looking like he was hopped up on sugar.

"Time. To. Get. Up. Jaden!" Awai said as Akari growled and tackled him, the two started a brawl on the bed. Jaden sat up, yawing and stretched before getting down as Rin carefully climbed up to watch the play fight.

"How they have so much energy is beyond me" Jesse said as they got ready for school.

Alexis and the others came in with their dragons under their jackets, "hey guys so yeah they can stay in your room?" Blair asked the boys who nodded.

"Yeah it's okay" Syrus said as the dragon's attention was caught by the commotion on the top bunk.

"Hey guys knock it off" Ren growled before he flew up and got into the fight himself.

"Well as long as our dorms okay let's go" Jaden said as they left.

* * *

"So this is where the last hatchlings were?" A feminine voice said as a teal haired boy stood at a pitch black dragon's side.

"What should we do?" The dragon asked before looking to the male. "Zane?"

"We'll wait for the others Shroud" he said watching the kids leave.

* * *

**End of chapter hope you liked it ^.^**

**Akari: Brightness**

**Awai: Light**

**Rin: Cold**

**Tenchi: Plant**

**Daichi: Earth**

**Ren: Water Lily**

**Kurai: Dark**

_**~Rusty14~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_DISCLAIMER_****: Chapter One**

**Name: Dragon Scales**

**Anime: GX**

**Beta'd by: Unbeta'd**

**Chapter rating: K**

**Genre: Adventure/General**

**Pairing(s):**

**Unknown for now**

**_Summary_****: **The gang stumbles upon a group of eggs and when they hatch they prove to be dragon eggs. Raising them and also being trained to be Riders by others choses to be a problem when an ancient enemy wanting to turn dragons evil tries for their young dragons.

**I hope the names are good**

* * *

Chapter Three

"So they were found?" A girl asked who was situated on a dragon as Zane nodded.

"Yeah, and they were all left in one dorm. Has the other one already made it to the city?" He asked a brown haired girl who nodded.

"Yeah he and his dragon are at the mansion. Uncle Joey said he'd help train him with Dad and Uncle Yugi" the girl said as her look alike came over except she had short red hair.

"So what are we going to do?" She asked curiously as she leaned against a dragon.

"Well we need to keep an eye out for them and those damn shadow things that's for sure-" A ringing cut Zane off as the brown haired girl hopped off her dragon's back.

After a few keys a boy's face appeared with a girl, "hey Clair what's up?" the girl asked.

"Uncle Seto called he said we need to make sure that we keep an eye on those hatchlings for as long as we can before those kids leave the academy" the boy nodded at his companions comment.

"Yeah Riles Dad called and said that those things are getting closer to the school. Aunt Ishizu saw something but whatever magic created them is able to almost completely block her powers" the boy explained as Riley nodded.

"Thanks guys we'll probably go soon though. Mom said we need to hurry so we can't risk anything" Riley said as Zane heard Shroud growl.

"What is it girl? What do you hear?" He asked as Riley turned around to listen.

"Shadows moving, scurrying around like rats in the darkness they always find their targets. Their close" Shroud said reciting the description of the creatures.

"Stay close to them we'll need to leave earlier than we thought" Riley said as Zane nodded. "Tell our parents that we're getting outta here early. And we're bringing company" she told the others on the computer who nodded and signed off.

"You sure we can get them outta here safely?" The girl asked her twin.

"Not without a few scratches. But these hatchlings mean everything to us Cami, we need to try" Riley said as Zane left on Shroud's back. "All hell's gonna break loose if we don't do this" Riley said as her companion nodded. "Alright let's go Mizu."

"Tamotsu let's go" Cami said to her Lightning dragon who took off with her climbing on.

* * *

"Jaden how could you be tired? You slept through almost all the classes today" Blair claimed as Jaden yawned.

"I don't know Blair I just feel tired today" Jaden said as he thought about that dream last night.

"Well that shouldn't be surprising" Alexis said as they laughed. "Hey think we should walk around the forest with the dragons?" Alexis asked as the others nodded.

"Yeah let's do that" Syrus said with a bright smile.

"Okay guys ready to go outside?" Jaden asked as the dragons all nodded with a positive answer they all climbed up to the shoulders.

"Hey Jay can we try and go find something to eat?" Akari asked as Jaden nodded.

"I don't mind" he said as she licked his cheek in happiness.

"Come on guys" Akari said as they all bolted into the woods as the kids found a place to sit.

"So what are we going to do once they get bigger? I mean we don't know when that's going to be but we won't be able to leave them in the dorms anymore" Blair said after a while as the others agreed with her.

"Blair's right, someone's going to notice them sooner or later" Atticus said as he looked to the woods. "How long does it take for them to hunt they should've been back by now" he said worried, "I mean there could be tons of rats or small prey for them to quickly catch especially with wings" he said as they nodded.

Jaden was the first to get up to go look before the dragons came barreling out of the woods looking nervous and scared. "Akari what's the matter?" Jaden knelt down as his girl climbed up quickly to his shoulder.

"Something- something was chasing us back there!" She squeaked scared as she laid her head against his neck as the others went to their partners.

"Something? What would scare you guys?" Chazz asked as Kurai clung onto him.

"It looked like shadows at first we were helping Rin hunt for herself and all of a sudden something shot from the bushes and almost grabbed Daichi. We fled as quick as we could when we saw it" she said as he gently patted her back as he looked around.

None of them saw it till something shot for Syrus and Rin, "Syrus watch out!" They cried as he felt something grab him quickly.

"Easy girl we got him, now do it!" A voice shouted as Syrus looked and saw his brother. But he also noticed that they were in the air and he saw a large black dragon. She shot black flames from her mouth as she flew in closer to the ground to attack what was in front of them. "You can get down now Syrus" Zane said as they landed.

Syrus a little shaken carefully got down with Rin still on his shoulders, the others ran over to their friend and also looked at their friend's brother in major shock. "Zane" Jaden started.

"Has a" Atticus and Alexis said next.

"Dragon?" Chazz finished as their mouths were open.

"So do you guys, come on before the rest of them comes back, let's go girl lead the way" Zane said as Shroud turned to walk before two other dragons flew in.

"Zane!" Two cries sounded.

"What in the world?" Riley asked as she saw the seven kids stared at her.

"They went after them just now" Zane said as Riley looked in shock, "everyone's okay though we can't leave them alone now, those things know that they know about them and will strike again."

Riley sighed, "come on lets go" they followed the two dragons as Zane kept the look out as he was closer to Syrus as their smaller dragons clung to their people. Once they arrived at a cave, they saw more people with dragons.

"Whoa" Jaden said as Akari lifted her head to the much larger dragons in front of the three.

"What are they doing here Riley?" A girl asked as she pushed her blonde hair out of her face.

"They were attacked Clair, we need to brief them" Riley said as a boy with white hair helped her off her dragon.

"Come on guys" Zane said as he got off Shroud. The GX gang walked behind them into the cave's safety.

"Okay start asking your questions" Riley said as they looked to each other.

"What were those things that attacked us?" Jaden asked as Riley sighed.

"Those things are known as Shadow Wraiths they were sent to attack and kill you or steal your dragons" Riley explained as a dragon head-butted her gently.

"How do dragons exist I thought they were just stories?" Blair asked next, Rin looked down as he understood her question.

"Dragons have been on this Earth longer than humans have, but it's not common to see dragons in the open because they stayed in their own home away from human contact. But some have waited years to be with a human like your dragons, some can be born breathing while others would be born as a hatchling, from an egg. Your guys' are known as hatchlings and are the only hatchlings in existence others have either been wiped out or never born, so that's why we had to keep an eye on you guys" Riley said as they listened intently to her.

"Why are our dragons the only hatchlings in existence?" Atticus asked as Zane looked to him.

"Because a very bad man known as Galbatorix had them all destroyed or killed as soon as they were hatched" Zane said as the others looked to one another again.

"Galbatorix?" Alexis asked as she placed a hand on Tenchi's head as he growled.

"He's a ruthless man who kills for pleasure and fun. He kills dragons they're bonded with another person and are his enemy" a boy said as Clair nodded.

"Our parents fought against him once, wounded him pretty bad, haven't heard from him since than till your hatchlings hatched" Riley said as she and Zane stood side-by-side.

"So what are we going to do?" Jaden asked them.

"You're going to come home with us, to train both yourself and your dragons. Because your dragons are hatchlings their growth is faster than a dragon born breathing, by the end of the month your dragons will be almost fully grown by the second month they will be in full control of their abilities. It took our dragons a lot longer to do all that, no one knows why the two's process is different but it just is" Riley said as they nodded.

"Zane can you go talk to the Chancellor? He might listen to you" Cami asked as Zane nodded.

"Sure Cami, I'll be back soon, you guys need to stay here, though" Zane said to the GX gang as they nodded.

Zane left to go track down the Chancellor discreetly. He hid as he saw Crowler and that French teacher. They had come out of the Chancellor's office; he quickly slipped into the man's office.

"What now Crowler?" He asked not noticing the person. He looked up from the silence and became shocked before Zane made shushing motions before he made any unwanted attention. "Zane I haven't seen you in so long. How have you been?" Shepherd asked as he came closer.

"I've been well, you?" Zane asked the man who nodded.

"Good, what can I do for you Zane?" He asked as Zane sighed.

"I'm going to need you to discreetly remove these students from school without alerting their families" Zane requested to Shepherd who looked at him.

"You mean like I did for the last one?" He asked as Zane nodded, "alright Zane just tell me if they come back, now who are they?" He asked pulling out a paper and pencil.

"Alexis and Atticus Rhodes, Chazz Princeton, Blair Flannigan, Jaden Yuki, Jesse Anderson and Syrus" Zane said as Shepherd looked shocked.

"Your brother? Is everything alright?" He asked as Zane nodded.

"Yeah don't worry, it's just the same with him, seriously don't worry. Thanks I owe you a big one" Zane said as his old mentor got up and walked in front of the boy he cared for like his own son. He placed his hands on Zane's shoulders before embracing the boy, Zane had tensed instinctively but relaxed as he placed his hands on the man's back.

"Stay safe Zane, train them carefully and please come back safe, all of you" he pleaded to his former student who nodded with a small smile.

"Don't worry, we're taking them with us, it'll be fine, I swear" Zane said with a smirk as he put his black hood up to convert into darkness like his dragon.

* * *

Riley was lounging on her dragon's back, legs draped in front of his wing bones where his front legs were, his body was higher than his head that was lying on the ground snoozing. Her eyes were closed, with her arms crossed over her midsection, breathing slowly.

She sat up with a gasp alarming her dragon and the others, "Riley!" Max raced over helping her down as she gasped and panted before her eyes rolled back into her head, her body convulsing violently, Zane came in at that time and raced over.

"Damn what happened now?" Zane asked as he gently palmed her hair to help calm her down.

"We don't know she was just lying on Mizu, than all of a sudden she shot up and when Max helped her down she started having another seizure fit" Chastity said as she placed a towel on the now jerking girl. "This is the third one this week, didn't Aunt Serenity say that this would happen?" Chastity asked her cousin who nodded.

Clary came over as Zane noticed the others gone, "Zack and Michel took them back to their dorms for them to sleep" Clary said as Zane nodded, "so is he going to do it?" Clary asked as Zane nodded again.

Slowly Riley's body started to calm down till she became still, her eyes had gone back to normal as she groaned. "Ow" she mumbled holding her head.

"What'd you see?" Clary asked as Cami was on the phone talking with someone.

"Shadow surrounded the hatchlings, blood, human blood on a large reddish dragon's claws and muzzle. I don't know what it means" Riley said as Zane sighed.

"It means that we're leaving tomorrow, Cami" Zane turned to the girl who nodded.

"Already done, Dad and Mom know and are expecting us on the ferry tomorrow afternoon when we come home" Cami said as she pulled her twin up.

"Okay, we'll tell the kids" Clary said as she and Max bolted with their dragons and to the academy dorms.

* * *

"Oh man this is a lot to take in" Jaden said as he laid on his bed with Akari on his head as she purred in content.

"Yeah I mean we're Dragon Riders? And our said dragons are the only hatchlings still alive" Jesse said as Chazz placed his dragon down.

A frantic knocking alerted them as the dragons hid, Alexis walked to the door before making sure that the dragons were all hiding. She opened the door to reveal a breathless Clary as Max was looking around.

"Clary? What is it, what's wrong?" Jesse asked as he came into view.

"Those things are going to try and kill you guys soon. We all need to go like now" Max said as the gang looked at one another.

* * *

**End of this chapter hope it was good. Sorry for everything being behind I just moved and had been unpacking and got a new laptop that I'm still getting used to.**

_**~Rusty14~**_


	4. AN

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry for the inconvenience about this but I plan on removing this story from my list, but I will bring it back later on. If you want to keep an eye out for the story coming back please subscribe to my page. I promise that I will bring them back out.**

_**~Rusty14~**_


End file.
